


Visions

by still_lycoris



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's girlfriend wants to know if he owns a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

Will was dreaming about fire engines when Nanda woke him up by prodding his side.

“Will. _Will_. Do you own a cat?”

“Wha …?” It was very hard to switch from fire engines that he was trying to repaint to pets. “No. No, I don’t.”

“Ah, right. I’ll take this one out then. You go back to sleep.”

Will snuggled back down for about four seconds before his sleepy brain suddenly caught up with what Nanda was actually saying. He jerked upright, staring at Nanda, who was bending over the cat that was curled in the nook of his legs.

“Nanda?! You can _see_ her?”

Nanda blinked at him slowly, as though he was completely mad. She had a line of very good crushing looks. It was one of the reasons Will liked her.

“Yes Will. I can see the huge cat that’s currently sneaked into your bed. She’s woken up now and is looking at me like I’m an affront to her little kitty life. Which I probably am. C’mon kitty, time to go home.”

Kirjava dodged Nanda’s hands easily and darted up onto the bedpost behind Will’s head, twitching her tail gently against Will’s cheek. Will swallowed. No one had ever seen Kirjava before. No one. Not his friends, not his schoolmates, not even the few girlfriends that he’d had before. He’d never let it worry him. You could learn to see daemons after all and if there was someone he really cared about, he could teach them. If he wanted to.

But Nanda could see her. Without teaching or talking, she could _see_ Kirjava. He’d known she was special. When she’d seen his mutilated hand, she hadn’t even flinched. Hadn’t asked about it either. She’d just acted like it was totally normal. Like _he_ was totally normal.

“Will?” Nanda’s voice was gentle. “You’re looking at me like I’ve grown an extra head. What’s wrong?”

“It’s complicated,” he said, standing up and lifting Kirjava into his arms. “Um … I think maybe I should make us a cup of tea. There’s … there’s a _lot_ I need to tell you about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 livejournal 40fandoms challenge.


End file.
